


All The Way

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants to take Erik as deeply as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18140821891/charles-readily-got-down-to-his-knees-for-erik).

Charles readily got down to his knees for Erik, his fingers fumbling with eager excitement as he ripped open Erik’s trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. His mouth watered. How long had he been thinking about doing this?

Erik stared down at him, his pupils blown wide and dark. His thoughts were a scattered mess. It was impossible to find anything coherent in there, anything but buzzing desire.

Charles peeled away Erik’s underwear, freeing his trapped erection. Thick and red for him, it curled upwards towards Erik’s belly. “Charles,” Erik panted. Charles had never heard him sound so wrecked before. “I need…”

He didn’t have to say it. Charles needed it too.

He leaned in to tease his tongue along the length of Erik’s cock, but Erik’s fingers quickly sank into his hair - too impatient to wait through Charles’s teasing games. Erik guided himself into Charles’s waiting mouth, pushing deep straight away. He showed no consideration for Charles’s comfort, even if his eyes remained locked on Charles’s face, his mind open if Charles ever cared to push.

He took it, every inch that Erik sank into his mouth sliding heavily over his tongue. His lips spread wide around him and he breathed carefully through his nose. Above him, he could hear Erik breathing his name. Looking up through his eyelashes, he found Erik red-faced and lost - it was a sight that he was sure to remember for a long time to come.

Swallowing around Erik, Charles slid his cock between his lips, working him up and down with Erik’s hand clenching desperately in his hair. Rather than steering him, Erik seemed to be left merely holding on for dear life.

Charles closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; he needed to do more than that. Erik had travelled the world and lived a life Charles could only believe because he’d seen it through his eyes. Charles wanted to be able to impress him. He wanted to give him something more.

He tilted his head and pushed himself down further, the tip of Erik’s cock gliding over his gag reflex. Water rushed to Charles’s eyes and the instinct to pull back and choke was almost more than he could overcome. Mind over matter, he pushed past it. He took Erik deep into his throat, and with every inch he could hear Erik’s frantic moans. He almost sounded hurt from the bliss of it, and when all this was over Charles would have the time to feel smug. For now he could only breathe and take all that he could, his eyes stinging and his throat spasming, the hot buzz of Erik’s pleasure his only reward.


End file.
